Just another memory
by theBUEANO-thatsmii
Summary: Taylor finds her old prom dress, flashbacks surface. Chaylor. Read and Review and please enjoy.


**Something to prove I'm not dead. Sorry for the lack of updates to things. Been Very busy, but now I'm back. Here's a oneshot to get you into the Chaylor mood. **

"Dang what was I thinking?!" twenty two-year-old Taylor Mckessie asked herself out loud as she picked up a sweater from a cardboard box marked with her name on it. It was a frumpy knitted green sweat with huge sleeves and a neck hole the size of a continent. She threw the sweater on the floor with the other clothes now stacked in a bundle, that she didn't want. She stuck her hand in the box for the next item and pulled out a dress, on a clothing hanger, in a plastic cover.

"My gosh" she said shaking her head, a smile creeping on her face. "My prom dress! It's still here" she exclaimed in a whisper as she sat down on the floral-patterned footstool behind her. She held the dress in one hand and lifted the plastic cover with the other; letting her hand slide across the silk fabric she closed her eyes and images of her prom night began to recollect in her mind. One flashback, a moment she would never forget, because to retell the story of what happened after the prom, with her handsome boyfriend and date, Chad Danforth.

_FLASHBACK_

"I had a great time tonight" said eighteen-year-old Taylor sitting on the passengers side of Chad's black mustang-convertible. Chad looked at her and smile his dazzling smile that made her fall for him in the first place.

"You're what made it great" he said genuinely. Taylor looked at him with sparkling eyes and then looked at the window and at the beautiful night that shone down on them, park in a very quite part of Albuquerque, called Falcon's peak.

"Tay" he said using her nickname, that she had become accustomed to being called, to break the silence between them, "what are you thinking about?" She turned her head back to look at him and appeared to have tears in her eyes. Chad's facial expression grew concerned.

"I'm thinking about everything we've been through in high-school together and everything we've been through together as a couple. We're not going to the same college and we're going to be half way across the country from each other and we have to be long distance and I won't get to see you for ages and what about if we don't make it through together and we break up? What'll fix that Chad?! I don't want to lose you to some blonde, skinny chick from !" she sobbed. Chad looked at her, shocked at her outburst, and reached over pulling her into him and held her, kissing her hair.

"First of all, calm down. Okay, you had a great night, tonight, as did I and you shouldn't ruin it by saying things that are obviously never going to happen. And you'll never lose me. Besides I used to like blondes but when I met Sharpay that liking disappeared. I love you. Never, ever, ever forget that. You are the only one for me. You were then, you are now and you will be wherever life takes us. I'll be here forever no matter where in the world I am physically, I'm in your heart forever." Taylor looked at him and for the first time in her life she finally understood what it was like to love unconditionally.

"You are the most amazing man I've ever met" she said through her tears. Chad looked down on her once more before pulling her into another hug, only to be pushed away. He looked at Taylor confused as she started to shed her jacket. She looked back at him and smiled.

"It's time" she said. Chad looked at her, looked at the floor and then realised what she meant.

"Are you sure?"

"Never been more of anything in my life" she said honestly. And with that began a night of love and lust. Sure their first time was in a car, but did they care? Not at all! Problem was after their antics, both fell to slumber in each others arms, not waking until the next morning, still in the car. But the outcome of their antics was not discovered until a month later, when Taylor found out she was pregnant with Chad's child. She never did go to college, but instead went to Los Angeles with Chad, and ever night sat as proud as punch n the stands watching her man play guard for the Lakers.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Good times, good times" Taylor whispered to herself nodding her head slowly. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a little girl with a gorgeous face and caramel coloured afro.

"Hiya Mommy!" She said running into Taylor's arms and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Hi sweetie" Taylor cooed cuddling her into her, holding her tightly. "How was your first day of school?"

"I loved it. I got a smiley face! Wanna see?" she exclaimed in pure excitement.

"Of course honey! Go get it!"

"Okay" and with that flew out the door passing her father.

"Hi Daddy! Uncle Troy said to say hi!" she said hugging her dad as tight as tight could be.

"That's great baby girl thank you" he said pecking her on the forehead.

"I showing mommy the smiley face I got from my teacher. Wanna see it?"

"More than anything" And again she ran off to get her smiley face.

Chad looked into the room that she ran out of to see Taylor about to put her prom dress in her closet.

"Don't put that in there" he said walking in and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"And may I ask why not?" she said hugging in to the curve of her body, turning her head and kissing his neck.

"Because I want you to wear that to bed to night" he said taking it out of her hands and putting it down on the footstool behind them.

"Why do you want me to wear it in bed tonight? Want another child?" she asked grinning, then suddenly stopping when she saw Chad wasn't joking.

"I'm kidding!" he exclaimed which earned him a mock karate chop from Taylor, Chad dodged it and grabbed her again by the waist but hilariously both stumbled and fell into the pile of clothes Taylor was going to throw out. They both started laughing out loud as their daughter, Lara, ran back into the room with her smiley face.

"What are you doing?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Wait for you silly" said Chad lifting her on top of him hugging her tightly and placing an arm around Taylor's waist pulling her closer.

"Just the way I like it" he sighed leaning his head on Taylor's as they both started to chatter to their daughter of her smiley face. Taylor smiled as she watched her daughter. She too had gotten a smiley face the first day of school. But that was just another memory.

**Just something I thought of. Hope you like it. And the first chapter of "Roll With You" will be up very soon.**


End file.
